


At The Moment

by haoverse



Series: Adventures of SeokSoon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoverse/pseuds/haoverse
Summary: They couldn’t really explain what they were, constantly edging over the line that crossed the boundaries of friends, but not quite lovers.“ I’m not sure what our relationship is, or what I want it to be, or what you want it to be, but I’m happy either way. I don’t care about what our label is, I live for this moment, and all the others we shared and continue to share, because those are the moments that make me feel alive the most.”“ I agree, so let’s forget about labels, let’s just live in the moment and forget about everything else. Let’s just have fun and be happy, the little details don’t matter, at least not right now.”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Adventures of SeokSoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seventeen fic, as well as my first seoksoon fic. I absolutely love seoksoon 🥺 they’re the literal cutest.

The two boys lay on Sooyoung's bed, watching some movie on hallmark. They weren’t really paying much attention to it though, being too caught up with laughing at each other’s corny jokes and exchanging kisses here and there.

  
  


“ That’s so cringy dude, never say that again.” Soonyoung replied after Seokmin had said some lame pick-up line. “ You still laughed at it though!” Seokmin pointed out jokingly. 

“ I laugh at everything you do, your life’s basically a joke.” Soonyoung teased and poked the younger’s side. “ Ouch! My heart is bruised from your hurtful words, hyung!” Seokmin dramatically held his chest and pretended to cry, only to be playfully pushed by the older.

After joking around for what felt like forever, but was only 10 minutes, the boys found themselves at a comfortable silence. They had finally tuned in to the movie that was playing, but it was already too far in for them to comprehend what the movie was about. 

  
  


Seokmin was the one to break the silence,

“ People think we’re dating.” Soonyoung glanced over at him for a second before turning back to the TV, “ Nothing new there, people have been saying we look like a couple since freshman year of highschool, and that was 6 years ago.” 

Soonyoung could kinda feel where this conversation was going. They had had a similar conversation when they were younger, when they barely knew anything about love or relationships. “ Why- Why do you bring that up suddenly?” Soonyoung speaks again, as it seems that the younger had no intentions of continuing what he was saying earlier.

“ Hm? Oh nothing, just thought about it all of a sudden.” Seokmin replies, but Soonyoung can easily spot out his bluff. The older boy sits up on his elbows and looks down at Seokmin, “ We’ve known each other since 3rd grade, and we’re now 23 and 24, I can tell when you lie, idiot.” Seokmin let’s a small smile curve on his face at the insult. 

“ I don’t really know to be honest, It’s just been on my mind lately, you know?” Seokmin bit at his lips, something Soonyoung had noticed he’d do when he was nervous.

  
  


“ I guess it’s time for us to have that talk again, I think we’re both mature adults and can talk about feelings.” Soonyoung smiled and sat up completely, leaning on the headboard. “ We’re adults for sure, but mature might be an overstatement.” Seokmin laughed, obviously trying to stall.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and hit the younger's forehead, “ Shut up you know what I mean, now stop stalling and get over here so we can talk already.” Seokmin held his forehead and slowly sat up, his heartbeat increasing due to the nerves.

  
  


“ Okay, so how should we do this?” Soonyoung asked once they both were leaning on the headboard behind them. “ I- I don’t know…” Seokmin said, his voice shaking and his hands becoming clammy. The older noticed and was quick to grab one of the younger’s hands and give it a reassuring squeeze. 

  
  
  


“ I guess we should start from the beginning. When we first had this conversation we were 15, we knew nothing about love or how it worked. I think we were in love then, but we were too young to realize. I think we’re still in love now, we’re just cowards and too afraid to change what we already have.” Soonyoung says all this while rubbing his thumb across the younger man’s hand. 

  
  


Seokmin exhaled deeply, “ I’m afraid of change, but I don’t think I can go any longer like this. The feeling of having someone, but they’re not yours. It’s like holding a toy you really like, but it doesn’t belong to you.” 

  
  


“ But, I do belong to you seokie, I  _ am  _ yours. I always have and always will, but I get what you mean. I want to be with you forever, I want to be able to tell people that we are in fact together when they ask if we’re a couple…. but is it really that easy? To just jump straight into something and be 100% okay?” 

  
  


“ Nothing’s ever  _ that  _ easy, but I think we know each other enough to be able work things out. It’s always been SeokSoon, since 3rd grade and until the end of time, It’s a forever thing babe.” Seokmin said, finally getting over his nerves and squeezing the others hand this time. 

  
  


Soonyoung smiled, “ Then I think we’ll be okay, starting a relationship. We already do everything that couples do, the only difference is that there’s an official title now.” 

Seokmin turned to Soonyoung and gently held his chin, turning the boy's face towards his own. Their lips touched, and all the emotions and feelings they felt for one another seemed to be pouring out. 

Once they pulled away they smiled at one another and casually went back to watching TV. 

“ Wait, now I can call you cute pet names!” Seokmin exclaimed out of nowhere. 

Soonyoung looked at the younger as If he had grown another head, “ You already call me pet names though.” 

“ I only call you babe, and that’s so generic and out dated to be quite frank. I was thinking something along the lines of baby Tiger.” Seokmin smiled, knowing the olders love for tigers. “ Why baby tiger!? I want to be a normal tiger!” Soonyoung complained while his  _ boyfriend _ just laughed at him.

“ You’re too cute to be a normal tiger.” Seokmin pinched the pouting boy’s cheek. “ I hate you.” Soonyoung said while still pouting and turning away from the other boy.

Seokmin laughed once again and threw himself on top of the pouting boy, “ I love you too, my baby tiger.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than a day so sorry if it’s really bad :(


End file.
